Only Drunk People And Kids Can See The Obvious
by TheIceCubeCancer
Summary: "Am I adopted?" Iris asked, completely serious. "Why do you think you are adopted, sweetie?" Athena asked. "Rainbows are made out of two things: Water and sun." She explained and giggled.


**A/N: This is just a little story I came up with when I couldn't get my next chapter, to my other story, right on paper. So I let my mind wander and started free writing and this was the result. The only reason I am posting this is because I actually thought it was cute and because I had a fun time writing it.**

**So, enjoy!**

A little girl walked between her two parents. All three persons were dressed in togas, the girl's parents in plain grey, while the girl wore a toga which seemed to change color.

They walked in the most beautiful city no man would ever see, the girls parents had been there more than once, but it was the first time for the girl to see the city.

The three persons walked down a long street leading to their destination.

If you looked closer the girl didn't walk at all, she flew. You see, she had wings at her back and she used those to move.

These three people weren't just any people; actually they weren't people at all. The man's names were Thaumas and he was a river god, the woman was his wife Electra, an air nymph, and the girl between them was their daughter Iris.

The city they walked in wasn't just any city either. It was Mount Olympus, home for most of the gods.

And it wasn't just any street they walked at. It was the street leading directly to the throne room, were the twelve Olympian gods sat.

Those twelve gods were also the reason why one god, a nymph and their daughter were walking down that street leading to the thrones.

They stood outside the doors to the throne room and Electra started to make the five year old girl look presentable by trying to comb her green hair, get all dust of her dress, get her bag for messages to sit right and her caduceus-necklace sitting right too.

When Electra was done, she and her husband each hold one of Iris' hands and they opened the doors and walked into the throne room.

-(•)-

When they entered the throne room, Thaumas and Electra both bowed at the Olympians and kissed Iris at her cheek. The two adults started to walk out, but quickly realized that their daughter didn't move at all. Thaumas gently pushed Iris into the middle of the thrones and then walked out with his wife at his side.

All the gods looked curiously at the little girl. Finally Zeus descended from his throne and spoke: "Hello, I am Zeus. And you must be Iris, am I right?"

Iris nodded and looked him in the eyes. Obviously curious about the situation.

"So do you know why you are here?" Zeus asked her.

This time she shook her head, still looking him in the eyes.

"Well, you are here because you have some powers, which not all people have. You do know your father is a god and your mother is a nymph, right?" Zeus asked.

Iris nodded.

"You are a goddess and I believe it won't be very difficult to figure out what your thing is." He said while looking at Iris' green hair, blue eyes and her dress changing colors. Zeus continued: "there is no doubt that you are the rainbow goddess."

Zeus motioned to Hera that she should join him. "This is Hera, my wife." He presented, "To be a goddess you have to be immortal and the easiest way to be that, is to eat one of Hera's apples."

Hera handed an apple to Iris and then she and Zeus walked to their thrones. "Just eat it," Hera said when they had sat down.

Iris started to eat it slowly and Zeus presented all of the gods to her. All of the gods were looking curious at her when they were presented, except Dionysus, who was drunk. Zeus just rolled his eyes and continued to the two last gods.

"This is the two gods, who will teach you to control your powers: Apollo, god of the sun and Poseidon, god of the sea."

"Am I adopted?" Iris asked, completely serious.

"Why do you think you are adopted, sweetie?" Athena asked.

"Rainbows are made out of two things: Water and sun."She explained and giggled.

They were gods, of course they knew what rainbows were made of. So they just looked at her with a confused look on their faces except Dionysus, who laughed with Iris.

Then Zeus asked: "Why are you two laughing?"

"Because the girl is funny and pretty smart." Dionysus answered, after they had caught their breath. Iris flashed a big smile at him, but then they cracked up laughing, when they looked at each other.

The remaining gods just rolled their eyes and looked at them, waiting for them to stop laughing. When they finally had pulled themselves together, Zeus asked: "So what is the funny thing?"

"As I said, rainbows are made out of two things, water…" Iris said, before Dionysus interrupted. "And sun, so that would…"

This time Iris interrupted. "Mean that Apollo and Poseidon had a kid."

Only Athena understood what Dionysus and Iris talked about, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Water + sun = rainbow. Got it?" Iris continued. This time the sun god and the sea god froze and frowned.

They understood it.

**A/N: As I said this isn't the most serious piece of work, but I would still like to know what you think. So please R&R, and make me very happy. **

**BTW. If you have an idea for a story like this, just let me know and I'll try to work something out. **


End file.
